


Вернон Дурсль против Тёмного лорда

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Series: Вернон Дурсль [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Лорд Волдеморт идёт летом в гости к своему любовнику Гарри Поттеру
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Вернон Дурсль [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539772
Kudos: 7





	Вернон Дурсль против Тёмного лорда

Городок Литтл-Уингинг встретил утро летним дождем, который освежил уставшие клумбы и сухие газоны. От асфальтовых дорог шел пар, который клубился ввысь, озаряя голубое небо быстро уходящими тучами. На городской ратуше часы пробили шесть часов. Одновременно с шестым ударом на улице Прайвит-драйв раздался хлопок, который оказался слишком громким для сладко спящих жителей. Вернон Дурсль проснулся, но вставать не спешил. Настало воскресенье, выходной день, можно было еще поваляться и подремать. Больше никаких звуков не нарушало привычный уклад вещей, и Вернон захрапел снова, покрепче прижав свою спящую жену.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут входная дверь дома номер четыре тихо щелкнула и приоткрылась: кто-то вошел. Невидимый гость кашлянул, тихо пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и жильцы дома заснули еще крепче. Теперь невидимка не таился: он заглянул в чулан под лестницей, проинспектировал холодильник на сверкающей чистотой кухне, разведал ванную на первом этаже и, наконец, поднялся наверх. В первой спальне спала супружеская чета Дурсль, во второй — их свиноподобный сынок. Но невидимку интересовала третья спальня — комната Гарри Поттера.  
Незваный гость просочился дымкой сквозь закрытую дверь и материализовался внутри комнаты. Он снял с себя мантию-невидимку. Миру открылся потрясающе красивый мужчина, сквозь красоту которого сквозило нечто жестокое и хищное. Ему одинаково можно было дать и тридцать лет, и пятьдесят. Под мантией невидимкой мужчина был одет в богатую расшитую золотом черную бархатную мантию, которую тоже пришлось снять, потому что с каждой минутой утренняя прохлада отступала, сменяясь жарким солнечным днем.  
Мужчина с нескрываемым любопытством смотрел на спящего молодого человека и, не удержавшись, пощекотал его за пятку. Гарри замычал, задергав ногой и пряча пятку под тонкой простыней, которой укрывался во время сна. В плен попала вторая пятка, которую мужчина просто погладил.  
— Кто это? — пробормотал Гарри, — еще рано, дядя.  
— Привет, сладкий, — замурлыкал красавец-мужчина, — к тебе пришел Том.  
Гарри Поттер открыл один глаз и счастливо улыбнулся.  
— Доброе утро, Том.  
— Не вставай, — предупредил мужчина, и движением руки наколдовал чашку с горячим чаем.  
Гарри принял чашку в руки и шумно прихебнул. Том уставился на внушительный бугор на пижамных штанах.  
— С этим мне что-нибудь сделать?  
— Было бы здорово, — смущенно шепнул Гарри. От сладкого предвкушения он поджал пальцы ног.  
Том провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра и наклонился над эрегированным членом. Он лизнул один раз головку и подул на нее. Гарри уронил чашку на пол. Горячая жидкость брызнула во все стороны. Том только взглянул на пятно, как оно исчезло, и продолжил свое основное занятие. Он прикусывал головку губами, ласкал уздечку, помогая рукой. Перекатил в руках яички и всосал одно за другим. Гарри всхлипнул. Движения рукой становились все сильнее, член погружался в горло Тома все глубже, и, наконец, с глубоким «а-а-а!» Гарри кончил. Рот Тома наполнился пряной вязкой жидкостью, которую он проглотил. Гарри распахнул глаза. «Вот так просто глотнуть?» — подумал Гарри, по неопытности своей он не привык. Он не был искушен в сексуальных играх с лордом Волдемортом, чтобы отвечать любезностью на любезность. Лорд вел, возводя на вершины блаженства, Гарри падал, взлетал, парил, кружился в танце, и пока этого было достаточно.  
Гарри сблизился с Лордом в Министерстве при преобладающих силах Пожирателей смерти. Ему не хотелось борьбы, и он сдался на милость врагу. Помогла преодолеть сомнения и недопонимания их ментальная связь. Гарри мог находиться в Хогвартсе и общаться с Волдемортом, рассказывая анекдоты через эту связь. Вначале они показывали друг другу быт: Лорд — собрания Пожирателей, Гарри — обучение в Хогвартсе. Когда повысился уровень доверия, они начали показывать друг другу воспоминания. Затем пришло время чувств, и вот здесь они обнаружили, что они многого не знали друг о друге. Каждый день — как встреча друзей, каждая ночь — как первое свидание. Наконец они начали искать общение вживую. Было странно, непонятно, но они преодолели и этот барьер. У Гарри открылось новое дыхание, он высунул голову из задницы и стал уделять больше внимания книгам. Лорд был так любезен, что через ментальную связь начал учить его всему, что знал. В конце концов, Лорд сообщил, что хочет придти к Гарри в гости и увидеть, как тот живет. Гарри очень этого не хотел, но Лорду Волдеморту не принято отказывать. Единственное условие, которое поставил Гарри, это придти без палочки. Дом номер четыре на Прайвит драйв был слишком приметен, чтобы в нем колдовать. Вот милорд и пришел одним августовским утром пораньше, чтобы провести день со своим дорогим человеком у него дома.  
Утро для Гарри оказалось приятным. После столь впечатляющего приветствия они спустились на кухню. Поттер сварил ароматный кофе для Темного лорда, себе сделал чай. Затем Гарри вышел посмотреть на цветочные клумбы, чтобы определить объем работы на сегодня. Лорд соизволил принять ванну — становилось слишком жарко.  
Тут и семья Дурслей проснулась. Вернон Дурсль хотел пойти в душ, но Петунья встала раньше и оккупировала его. Зная, что женщинам нужно больше времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, он спустился в ванную на первом этаже. Глава семьи услышал незнакомый баритон, который мурлыкал какую-то неизвестную песенку. Тут встал Дадли и заныл, что хочет завтракать. Вернон сделал страшные глаза и указал на ванную.  
— Что? — спросил Дадли.  
— Там кто-то есть, — тихо ответил Вернон.  
— Придурок Поттер, — хмыкнул Дадли.  
Вернон показал на Гарри Поттера, который ходил по гостиной и передвигал вещи, чтобы они лежали на своих местах.  
— Грабитель, — неслышно выдохнули они.  
Что грабитель делал в ванной, Дурсли не знали, поэтому Вернон взял бейсбольную биту, Дадли попался под руку железный поднос, и они приготовились. Как только открылась дверь ванной и показалась мокрая голова Темного Лорда, Вернон изо всей силы трахнул битой по темечку, а Дадли расколол поднос о лоб. Лорд Волдеморт упал и потерял сознание.  
Спустя час семья Дурслей сидела чинно на кухне, Лорд с перевязанной головой сидел во главе стола, а Гарри готовил своему возлюбленному завтрак. Дурсли были наказаны невербальным беспалочковым Силенцио. О, Лорд был весьма изобретателен и мстителен, но Гарри просил не вредить им.  
— Я Лорд Волдеморт, — тихо, но мрачно произнес Самый Сильный Темный Волшебник, — и не позволю издеваться над собой.  
— Волдеморт? — пискнула Петуния, к которой вернулся голос. — Тот-которого-нельзя-называть?  
— Не перебивать меня, — голос Волдеморта вымораживал, — сегодня мне угодно навестить Гарри Поттера, поэтому я требую почтения и уважения, как к гостю вашего племянника.  
Вернон ухмыльнулся. Почтение и уважение? Ну, берегись, Лорд Волдеморт! Семейка магглов не подозревала о таких великих волшебниках, как Том Риддл и Гарри Поттер.  
Затянулась неловкая пауза. Дурсли переглядывались между собой. Похоже, что Гарри придется побывать буфером между волшебниками и магглами. Гарри взял пульт и включил телевизор:  
— Предлагаю всем посмотреть что-нибудь интересное.  
Первым включился эротический канал, и Волдеморт вместе с Верноном уставились в экран. Через десять минут просмотра Вернон закричал:  
— Петунья!  
— Поттер! — зловеще раздался мелодичный мужской баритон.  
Гарри вмиг был отнесен в свою комнату, раздет и зацелован. Он и не заметил, как уже стоял на корточках, готовый к проникновению. Невербальное беспалочковое очищающее и увлажняющее внутри, и нечто большое было готово входить в растянутый анус. Волдеморт какую-то минуту любовался подтянутыми белоснежными ягодицами, и наконец-то вошел в столь желанное тело. Гарри простонал, но не от боли, а от наполненности, которой ему так не хватало. Сверху Том громко вздохнул и сделал рывок еще раз. Еще, еще… И вот тело нашло свой ритм. Двое любовников нашли размеренность в своих движениях, и наслаждение получал каждый из них. У Гарри под веками вспыхивали искры, вот-вот он кончит, а Том так долго ждал своего часа, что непрерывно стонал. Удовольствие настолько переполняло его, что он, не осознавая, что делал, укусил Гарри за загривок, оставляя свою метку, и взорвался на тысячи осколков. Том с глухим стоном растянулся всем телом на Гарри, не собираясь двигаться. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы вставать.  
Минут через десять Гарри вылез из-под тушки Тома и устроился на плече.  
— Это было потрясающе! — воскликнул Гарри. — Повторим?  
— Повторим, — беспрекословно повторил Риддл. — Попозже.  
Том провел рукой и очистил себя и Гарри. Затем встал, поправил на голове повязку, накинул на себя мантию и решил спуститься вниз. У Поттера в комнате нет ничего интересного, кроме старых школьных книг в сундуке. Забавой для Риддла стало поведение магглов. Поэтому он вновь сел во главе стола на кухне и спросил:  
— О, ничтожные магглы, чем вы меня развлечете?  
— Пошел к черту, пидор, — послышался рык Вернона из гостиной.  
Гарри спустился с лестницы и уловил завистливый взгляд Дадли, обращенный на его наливающийся укус на шее.  
— Что, Большой Дад, девственник еще? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
Кузен разозлился и собрался ударить. Гарри ловко увернулся и устремился на кухню, к своему Повелителю. Там он увидел картину маслом: жирная тушка Вернона Дурсля висела вниз головой и дергала ногами. Его лицо покраснело от натуги. Глаза же Риддла светились зловещим блеском, не предвещающим ничего хорошего его оппоненту.  
— Гостей нужно принимать с радушием и хлебом-солью, — наставительным тоном изрек Риддл, — где хлеб-соль?  
Вернон только мычал. Видимо, от волнения потерял речь. К Риддлу подскочила взволнованная Петунья.  
— О, сэр, может, вы соблаговолите попробовать мой торт, который я приготовлю? Они очень вкусными у меня получаются. Правда, Дадлик? — кузен послушно покивал головой. — А вы отпустите моего мужа, — умоляюще произнесла она, потому что тот стал багровым от перевернутого положения.  
Вернон Дурсль кулем упал на пол. Гарри от души посочувствовал своему дяде — под руку Волдеморту не стоило попадаться и проверенным Пожирателям Смерти, прошедшим фирменное лордовское Круцио. Лорд милостиво кивнул Петунье.  
— Гарри, ты мне поможешь, — скомандовала по привычке Петунья, подавая племяннику пакет с мукой.  
Милорд немигающе уставился на своего любовника, когда тот стал просеивать муку. Для Гарри занятие готовить торты стало привычным с пятого курса. Тетя установила негласное правило: или ешь, пока готовишь, или ешь, когда приготовил. Поэтому сегодня Гарри был вдвойне внимателен: ему хотелось попробовать собственное изделие вместе с Томом.  
Дадли затопал к себе в комнату. Он включил компьютер, только тихо, чтобы Темному Лорду не приспичило проверить, чем он занимался. Однако он прислушивался к голосам на кухне, чтобы проверить, все ли с его семьей в порядке. Вернону не оказали медицинскую помощь, поэтому, только где-то через полчаса, когда он очнулся на полу, Дурсль-старший поднялся в свою комнату. Через стенку Дадли слышал его ругательства. Когда Дадли прошел двадцать пятый уровень «Танков», новой игры, которая его заинтересовала, он услышал вскрик боли и непонятные ругательства. Он выскочил на лестницу.  
— Что случилось, мама?  
— Ничего, сынок, — ответила Петунья, задрожав от холода, несмотря на летнюю жару. Лорд в отместку за горячий противень, который поставили возле него, и он обжегся, наколдовал душ воды над ее головой и, заморозив воду, обрушил мощь своего гнева.  
— Черт побери, — произнес Лорд и через метку вызвал своего верного слугу Снейпа, чтоб залечил его раны, полученные от родственников Поттера.  
Снейп возник из ниоткуда прямо в кухне Петуньи. Он приложился губами к мантии Лорда и произнес:  
— Мой Лорд.  
Какую-то минуту Петунья вглядывалась в лицо Пожирателя Смерти и взвизгнула:  
— Снейп!  
— Что такое? Что случилось? — прибежал Вернон с электрошокером в руке. — Сейчас я его придушу!  
— Северус-с, — довольно прошипел Волдеморт, — залечи мои раны, и я позволяю тебе позабавиться с этой семейкой.  
Снейп достал из мантии несколько пузырьков и смазал пальцы Лорда противоожоговой мазью и голову мазью от ушибов. Волдеморт счастливо вздохнул, теперь боль его не беспокоила.  
— Теперь я разрешаю тебе порезвиться, — произнес Лорд.  
Снейп сделал пасс волшебной палочкой и произнес:  
— Левикорпус.  
Вернона что-то дернуло за ногу и он перевернулся в воздухе. Петунья, мокрая, как рыба, закричала.  
— Опять, — произнес Дадли.  
Гарри Поттер злорадно ухмылялся. Ему, как никогда раньше, было не жалко Дурслей. Именно поэтому он попросил своего Лорда не брать сегодня волшебную палочку. С него станется заклясть Дурслей каким-нибудь тёмномагическим заклятием, а с ними еще год жить.  
— Мой Лорд, — тихо произнес Снейп. — Альбус Дамблдор обещал зайти к Гарри сегодня днем. Будьте осторожны.  
Едва он это проговорил, как в дверь постучали. Лорд осыпался пеплом на стул, чтобы оказаться в комнате Гарри, Снейп аппарировал, а Вернон остался висеть вверх ногами.  
— Да что же это творится! — воскликнула Петунья. — Поттер, переверни Вернона обратно!  
Гарри только пожал плечами — волшебной палочкой на каникулах ему колдовать нельзя.  
— Тогда открой дверь, это твоя банда волшебников ходит туда-сюда.  
Гарри подошел и открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Альбус Дамблдор с почерневшей рукой.  
— Здравствуй, Гарри, — поздоровался Великий светлый волшебник, — можно к вам?  
— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил Поттер, — проходите.  
Тут же к Альбусу подбежала Петунья.  
— Немедленно переверните его обратно, — прошипела она не хуже Снейпа, наперевес со скалкой для теста.  
— А то мы вас электрошокером стукнем, — добавил Дадли, поднимая лежащую под Верноном опасную игрушку.  
Альбус удивился, но ничего не сказал. Он беспечно махнул рукой, и Вернон упал на пол. Дурсль застонал, видимо, ударился головой. Петунья захлопотала над ним, не забывая и про крем, готовящийся на плите.  
— Гарри, ты в порядке? Тебя обидел дядя Вернон? — слащаво-ласково спросил Альбус.  
— Да нет, — вздохнул Гарри, — но стычки эти происходят постоянно.  
— Поэтому я здесь, — проговорил Альбус. — Один мой артефакт зафиксировал несколько заклинаний, исполненных в этом доме, но не запрещенных. Видимо, их исполнил как раз ты, потому что вряд ли кто-нибудь сюда придет и будет колдовать.  
— Палочку я не использовал, — возразил Поттер.  
— Именно поэтому, — благодушно ответил Альбус.  
Он прошли в гостиную, где на диване сидели Дурсли. Петунья уже крем доварила и поставила на кухонный стол. Крему нужно было только остынуть перед тем, как смазать коржи.  
— Допускаю, что вы собирались меня угостить какими-нибудь напитками. О! пахнет выпечкой. Петунья, ты нас угостишь своим тортом?  
— Нет! — воскликнул разъяренный Вернон Дурсль. — Говорите, зачем пришли, и проваливайте!  
Волшебство, применяемое сегодня в этом доме, распалило Вернона так, что он уже не боялся волшебников, а хотел дать им достойный отпор. Он всерьез подумал об огнестрельном оружии.  
— Гарри, я захотел тебя навестить и посмотреть, как ты живешь, — проговорил спокойно Дамблдор, — и сообщить, что через неделю я заберу тебя в «Нору». Думаю, что это будет приемлемо. Как ты думаешь?  
— Будет очень хорошо, — согласился Гарри. — Я буду ждать.  
— Вам же, Дурсли, — холодно ответил Дамблдор, — хочу сказать вот что. Вы не относились к Гарри как к сыну. Он не имел от вас ничего, кроме пренебрежения и жестокости. Единственное утешение — что он хотя бы избежал того вреда, который вы причинили тому мальчику, сидящему между вами, — и он указал на Дадли.  
С этими словами он исчез. Гарри намазал торт и постарался незаметно протащить его в свою комнату. Это ему удалось, поскольку Дурсли не отошли от потрясения, встретив двух великих волшебников — одного темного и одного светлого. Вдвоем с Волдемортом Гарри съел торт. После уничтожения большей половины, Гарри пришла в голову потрясающая мысль, и он опрокинул торт на обнаженный торс Тома.  
— Что ты делаешь? — зашипел лорд, но тут же застонал, потому что Гарри облизал чувствительный сосок, обмазанный кремом. Лорду понравилась ласка, и он позволил облизать все чувствительные местечки. Зрачки Тома от удовольствия покраснели, видимо, задели какую-то звериную часть его натуры. Какое-то время он лежал, пребывая в блаженстве. Гарри его поцеловал, слизывая крем с губ.  
Стояла полуденная жара. Петунья приказала бы Гарри побрызгать ее гортензии, если бы не их внезапный «темный» гость. Но племянник и так знал свои обязанности, и переместился со своим любовником на газон под окнами. Темный Лорд с удовольствием принимал солнечную ванну, его молочно-белая кожа сильно выделялась на фоне бронзового торса Гарри. Молодой человек, видимо, загорал каждый день на свежем воздухе, поливая и ухаживая за растительностью возле дома, в отличие от старшего любовника, который прятался под мантией волшебника постоянно. Гарри направил струю холодной воды в сторону Тома. Тот вздрогнул, но не подал и виду, что ему мокро и холодно. Он просто стал сразу сухим. Губы Лорда скривились в усмешке, когда Гарри стал поливать его беспрерывно, забавляясь от души.  
Тому Риддлу было приятно, что у него такой молодой любовник, охочий до разнообразных игр. Ему было нескучно. Захват мира может подождать, пока Гарри Поттер у его ног.  
В два часа дня Дурсли оказались на пороге собранными, чтобы пройтись по магазинам. В напутствие Вернон, показывая кулак, сказал:  
— Если взорвете дом, я мальчишку отдам в школу святого Брутуса, а тебя, — и он показал на Темного Лорда, — в полицейский участок, за пособничество преступнику.  
— Аврорам? — прищурился Лорд, и вмиг с Дурсля спали белые штаны, став пятью белыми мышами. Петунья подпрыгнула и взвизгнула от отвращения.  
Вернон зарычал и зашел обратно в дом, чтобы переодеться. Его моржовые усы топорщились от негодования, когда он снова показался на пороге, переодетый в более официальный вид. Его белый костюм, который уничтожил Волдеморт, был самым любимым в это жаркое лето. Он бормотал про себя: «костюм… волшебство… в полицию…», короче ничего существенного, и направился в свою машину. Его семья — за ним. Автомобиль резво оторвался со своего места и направился по трассе на прогулку.  
Гарри от души засмеялся. Он надеялся на привыкание Дурслей к его статусу волшебника, и они наконец-то отстанут от него.  
В послеполуденное время Гарри с Томом отдыхали, дремали, ласкали друг друга неспешными ласками, пили чай, в общем, наслаждались обществом друг друга. Около пяти часов Гарри все-таки совершил страшное преступление: достал кусок мяса из холодильника, разморозил его и зажарил на гриле, который сам установил на газоне. Ему нужно было накормить гостя! Пока раздавались умопомрачительные запахи, Том Риддл собрал вокруг себя сообщество змей и что-то втолковывал им. Змеи шипели, Волдеморт шипел, Гарри шипел, мясо шипело… Миссис Фигг испугалась, проходя мимо.  
Гарри разморило после жареного мяса. Он не привык так плотно наедаться, и его клонило в сон. Том Риддл мягко поцеловал его в висок.  
— Устал? — мягко спросил он.  
— Нет, — признался Гарри. — просто необычно. Мне так еще не приходилось проводить свой день. Тетя Петунья загружала меня работой от завтрака и до ночи, а сегодня я просто отдыхаю.  
— Я постараюсь, чтоб ты отдыхал побольше, — проговорил Лорд. — Мне не в тягость. У тебя чудные родственники.  
Гарри улыбнулся. Он не знал, что Вернон в тот день попал в больницу. Стресс того дня сказался на его сердце. А Петуния с Дадли, пришедшие домой поздно вечером и увидевшие змееподобное лицо страшного монстра в мантии, которого целовал Гарри Поттер в окружении людей в черных плащах и белых масках, надолго запомнят тот день, превративший их жизнь в ад. Персональный ад. Потому что не стоит перечить Темному Лорду.


End file.
